<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Side by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472452">The Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Confused Ben Solo, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, Submissive Ben Solo, Vampire Rey (Star Wars), Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo has had good days before, but they've never lasted. The people in his life either die, leave, or treat him like shit. He wants something better, and maybe the strange girl he keeps bumping into can give him that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to make this as least cliche as possible but there are a few things in here that are a bit cheesy because I like certain aspects of cliche vampirism. Also, this fandom needs more vampire Rey because she's a badass and all the ones with Kylo being a vampire just seem really off and sexist soo I made this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long day for someone like Ben Solo. When you were lonely and depressed, you found that even good days weren’t much better than the bad. And if the bad were that awful, the terrible days were hell. </p><p><br/>
It had started out fine, of course-- the routine he had, helped him feel comfortable and safe-- have breakfast, watch television, go to work… It was just that work seemed to be awful that day. You’d think working retail was bad enough, but having a group of-- not teenagers, but <em>grown adults--</em> laugh at you throughout your shift, made it even worse. They were kids he’d known from high school, head jackass and his girlfriend-now-fiance-- who was, of course, pregnant. God help the child that came out of <em>her.</em></p><p> </p><p>He’d thought after graduation he wouldn’t have to endure such cruelty, and he was right. For the first year everything was fine, Hux had moved away for a while to join the army, because of course a guy like him wanted to prove something. But he’d returned home after getting injured. A shot to his leg and he was done for, sent back home to his “loving” and “caring” fiance. When he was back in town and found out Ben not only worked retail but was in a community college, the man must have leapt for joy.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t come often to torment Ben, though, only a few times each month when he was either out shopping with his fiance, or by himself picking up a six pack of beer<em>. </em>It was almost like he could sniff Ben out as soon as he came in the store, and if Ben was lucky enough to see him first he’d hide behind a rail of clothing, or excuse himself to go to the bathroom. When he wasn’t lucky, though, he was either getting picked at for his looks and appearance, or being “accidentally” shoved into shelves.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like he couldn’t handle himself in these situations-- he was pretty much used to it at this point, but the day had been going pretty good-- even better than usual.</p><p> </p><p>He was sorting through the hung up clothes by the dressing room when a girl about his own age had walked up to him, asking to go into one of the rooms. She had bright brown eyes, with smooth backed hair that was tied into three small buns at the back of her head. And her outfit of choice-- a dark red dress that clung to her slim frame as if it was another set of skin, with a black leather jacket and matching boots-- was beautiful. What drew his curiosity, though, was the large red jewel that hung just below her collarbone. It gleamed, and looked like it was swimming in the light. Needless to say, people like her weren’t seen often in a store like this, and he was interested as to why she would even bother stepping foot inside.</p><p> </p><p>With a polite smile, though, and a gesture behind him, he led her to one of the unoccupied rooms and unlocked the door for her. Once it was shut behind her he went back to his work, mind still stuck on the girl. Someone like her usually didn’t even bother to look him in the eyes, let alone smile at him. His cheeks burned at the thought she had even noticed him, and the smile he gave her before still lingered on his lips from the fact that he wasn’t imagining things-- she really <em>had</em> noticed him.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was out of the dressing room, she handed him two items of clothing-- a pair of leggings, and a pair of lacy stockings that had his blush deepening. “Do you know where I’d be able to find the jewelry here?” She asked, and if he thought her appearance was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to her silky voice. It was soft, and gentle, and her eyes held the same kind of softness her words carried. He nodded numbly, body moving on autopilot to lead her to the section of jewelry not far off.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you are.” He said, gesturing lamely to the glass cases of jewelry. She gave them a brief glance, then went over to a row of gold chokers hanging on one of the racks near the cases. She plucked one of the gold chokers off it, then turned towards him just when he was about to leave her be.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you help me with this?” She asked, stained red lips upturned in a small smile. His body stiffened immediately in fear, but he walked over to her anyways, taking the choker from her hand and fastening the small hook through one of the hoops on the back. His fingers brushed over her skin, and he pulled his hands back quickly. She let out a soft laugh, which made his blush deepen even further as she turned towards one of the small mirrors to admire the chain of gold around her throat. It shown beautifully against the other hanging, gold chain that held up the ruby dangling against her chest, and seemed to complete her outfit in a way.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of it?” Came her soft voice, and it took him a moment to realize she was asking him. He shook himself out of his stupor and let his eyes drift back to the jeweled, gold choker around her pale throat. He swallowed thickly as her insightful brown eyes stared sharply at him, waiting for his answer.</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a shaky smile before replying. “You look-- <em>It </em>looks, um, really good on you.” He cringed at his uneven voice and broken phrase, but she seemed to shine at the compliment. The look restored his confidence somewhat, but what he was about to say next was cut off from a booming voice behind him. “Oh, what do we have here? You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend, Solo! Or is she your sister? Then again she’s probably both, knowing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben would like to say his soul literally left his body at the words, but that would be an understatement. No, it was more like his heart was being repeatedly stabbed at as his soul burned to ashes inside him. That was more accurate on how he felt while hearing the voice of Hux, that fucking bastard.</p><p> </p><p>He looked away from the woman’s now confused look, down to the floor. His shoulders slumped, then stiffened, as Hux’s footsteps clamped closer to the pair of them till he could see the bright white sneakers just out of his peripheral view. “Is he bothering you, ma’am?” Came Hux’s voice from right beside him. He glanced back up briefly to see the woman glaring daggers at the man, brown eyes seeming to shimmer dark red as he stepped nearer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m perfectly fine, thank you.” She snapped, unfastening the choker with quick fingers from behind her neck so fast that it made him question if she had actually needed help putting it on. She turned back to face Ben, then, giving him a soft, reassuring smile. “And thank you for your help…” She glanced at his name tag, then back up again. “Ben.” And then she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally looked back at Hux, the man’s face was red, and he seemed to be fuming with anger-- or maybe it was embarrassment, he wasn’t sure. Before Ben had the chance to figure out which, the man had grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him into the row of jewelry behind him. He flinched as the metal dug into his back, and when Hux let go, he was already crashing to the floor with the tray smashing into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never get someone like her, understand? You’re an ugly piece of shit, don’t forget it.” And then he was gone. Ben didn’t see the woman for the rest of the day after that, and he was too busy cleaning up the mess of jewelry to actually look for her. He was surprised he didn’t cry when his break came. His shoulders shook as he sat on the closed toilet seat, but no tears came. His mind was almost blissfully numb, only sharp stabs of pain coming in when he let himself dwell too hard on what had happened throughout the day.</p><p> </p><p>When his shift finally ended and he got to take the bus back home, he was already dreading coming in the next day. He wanted to call off, but the small sliver of hope that told him he might see the mysterious woman again told him not to. He held onto that small glimpse of happiness, and prayed it would get him through the rest of the week.</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, the woman did not show up again that week-- but then again, neither did Hux, so he wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good, either. It was all normal, and he was finally getting comfortable again in his routine. When the week ended and she didn’t show up, he started to push the memory of the woman to the back of his mind, focusing on school and work-- and most importantly, his fragile mental health.</p><p> </p><p>Even as the month drew to a close and there was no sign of the woman, he felt it was probably best she didn’t show up again. He could handle the normal, the simplicity-- relationships were too complicated, and he didn’t have time for one either. The more he thought about it, the more pathetic he seemed. So one woman shows him kindness-- basic human decency, and he has to fall head over heals for her? It was just... Sad. As long as Hux wasn’t there to mention it either, it was easy to forget about her. That was, until he <em>did </em>see her again.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t at work like he expected it to be. No, it was Sunday afternoon, when he was taking the bus downtown to check out the new market opening there-- a huge sale of items was going on, and he didn’t want to miss out. Food and clothing for cheaper prices was always a win for him, especially when he had no parents to support his college expenses and had to work for every cent himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was quite happy at the prospect he might save a bit of money for the upcoming months, and let a small smile tilt his lips up as he stared out the grimy bus’ window. He was sat at the back, feeling more comfortable alone than in the more crowded front. Usually people didn’t bother him due to his awkward and somewhat off demeanor, so it was a surprise when he felt the squishy seat of the bench dip next to him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t bother glancing at the person-- maybe they had seen his small smile and thought it safe to sit next to him. He grimaced at the thought, shoulders curling in against his body as he shifted closer to the window, hoping the person would get up and find a different seat if they saw how uncomfortable he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like it if I took a different seat?” A soft, silky voice asked, and his head snapped towards the person next to him. It was the girl from the store. Fuck. He felt heat creep up to his cheeks as he realized she thought he was shrugging her off by scooting away. He quickly shook his head, letting the small smile he wore before return to his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>She looked almost exactly the same as he last saw her, hair in the same interesting style and lips still a glossy red. Her leather jacket still fit over her small frame, and red must be her favorite color, for her whole outfit was an array of different shades of it. The same necklace with the ruby was hanging around her throat, but what caught his eye was the second line of gold clinging to her pale neck. The gold choker he had helped her put on last time.</p><p> </p><p>He must’ve not seen her the last time she came in to buy it… “How are you, Ben? The last time I saw you that man was bothering you. He’s not at it still, is he?” She asked, her brown eyes darkening as she mentioned Hux. He was surprised she even remembered the incident-- or his name. His heart fluttered at the thought that she was concerned about him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he hasn’t bothered me since the last incident, thankfully. He only comes in a few times a month.” He said. “Don’t worry about it, though-- he’s an asshole but I can deal with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes seemed to darken even more at that, though, and he was almost afraid of the intensity of her gaze. At least it wasn’t a judgemental look, just… Angry. At him? At Hux? He was guessing the latter, but his mind couldn’t comprehend the fact that such a beautiful woman such as her, was angry for him. It didn’t seem like a possibility for someone like him-- someone as ugly, and disgusting, as himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you headed?” He asked, shifting the conversation to a more comfortable topic. He didn’t wanna think any harder about the fact she might care about him. She tilted her head, as if the question he asked required such an amount of thought. He found this a bit off, but maybe she was going somewhere she’d rather not say. Maybe to visit a sick parent? Dying relatives can be difficult to talk about, this he knew.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, a grin lit up her face. “I’m going to church.” She said. “Nothing Catholic or anything, it’s a rather small place downtown… Not really a name for it.”</p><p> </p><p>A religion without a name? It sounded a bit strange to him, and kind of cult-ish. She must have noticed his worried expression, though, and quickly hurried to cover up any suspicions he had. “It’s not like I’m a theistic Satanist or anything-- it’s just a small gathering of people who are alike in some ways. More like a club than a religion.” This just raised more questions in his mind, and only explained a few. Maybe she was gay, and was in one of the lgbt+ clubs downtown? That could definitely be it. She was probably just afraid of stating her sexuality out loud to a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re not religious, just…?” He left the question open for her to finish, shifting in his seat to face her better. Her fingers tapped rhythmically against the rubber seat they were sat on, and he admired the set of golden and red rings wrapped around her slim fingers before she spoke again, this time in a more quiet voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want people to get what they deserve…” She murmured, eyes staring distantly at a space behind his shoulder before she seemed to snap back. “In a good way, you know? Good people deserve happiness, and whatnot.” She waved her hand as if bored with the last of her words before shooting him a brief smile that looked somewhat forced. “So, where are <em>you </em>headed?”</p><p> </p><p>He blinked slowly, trying to piece together her words to her behaviour and fill in the blanks, but decided to push it to the back of his mind for now and think about it later. “Just… Shopping. They have a sale downtown.” He said lamely, feeling a bit sheepish at how uneventful that sounded compared to her plans. Jesus, he sounded like a mom.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you find some nice things to buy, then.” She said. “You know, a dark blue scarf would look nice on you for this weather… Or maybe some maroon.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he had a chance to response, the bus heaved to a stop, and he glanced out the window, recognizing his stop. When he made to stand up, she did the same. They both grinned at one another. “Same stop?” She asked, and he nodded in reply. She shook her head fondly and led the way through the crowded bus, slowing down a bit to stay next to his side.</p><p> </p><p>A hurrying man nearly pushed Ben into her as he shoved him aside, and Ben reached out blindly to grab at something. That something seemed to be the sleeve of the woman’s leather jacket. He clutched on to her till he could steady himself again, then quickly let go. He looked to her face to see if she was put off by his stumble, but noticed her eyes were following the man who had pushed him aside instead. “Follow me.” She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling them through the rest of the crowded bus till they were trailing along behind the man together.</p><p> </p><p>Before he had time to question what she was doing, she had laid hands on the man, shoving him with her free hand. “Hey!” She hissed, coming to an abrupt halt that made Ben stumble into her back as the man turned around. “You do know you don’t push people around like that, don’t you? That was really rude of you back there.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh God. She was really doing this.</p><p> </p><p>He hid behind her back, trying to seem unnoticeable but probably failing completely due to their height differences. “Mind your own fucking business, princess.” The large man spat, gray beard shaking as he grumbled some other words to himself. When he made to walk again, though, the woman grabbed a hold of his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“If you talk to me like that again…” She growled, letting go of Ben’s wrist so she could lean forward and hiss the rest of her words into the man’s ear. Ben was unable to make out what exactly she had said, but by the way the man paled and tried to shake her off, he was guessing it wasn’t anything good. He glanced at the hand holding the man there, at the way she tightened it before letting go, causing the man to stumble back then jog away.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help but smile at his retreating back. The asshole got what was coming to him-- Ben would never have the balls to do what she just did. “What did you say to him?” He asked as they began to walk down the sidewalk of the street she had pulled him down. It wasn’t too far off from where he needed to go, and he didn’t want to leave her side just yet.</p><p> </p><p>She grinned at him, then, all blinding white teeth and a glimpse of tongue poking out. “You’d run away if I told you.”</p><p> </p><p>They had parted ways soon after the incident with the man, Ben turning left as she turned right, waving goodbye with small laughs and grins. Her name was Rey, he had learned. It was an interesting name, and fitted her well, he decided. A strange name for a strange girl.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to worry about the next time he’d be seeing her, either. She’d invited him to the next meeting for her “church” and had written the address on the back of his hand, along with her number. He felt giddy with the fact he’d get to see her again so soon-- the meetings were every two weeks, she’d said. She didn’t explain exactly what the meetings entailed, but he found he didn’t care what they’d do, as long as he got to do it with her.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly put her number into his phone after they parted ways, making her contact name “Rey &lt;3.”</p><p> </p><p>The day was awfully boring after that, but he did manage to pick out a nice maroon scarf and jacket at the sale. She said the color would look nice on him, and he was willing to take a leap of confidence and wear a color he wasn’t completely confident in if it meant she’d stare at him more with <em>that </em>look in her eyes. All he wore were dull gray and black colors, nothing too bright or colorful, but he found the maroon looked nice against his dark hair and eyes, just the same way it looked against Rey’s.</p><p> </p><p>Now this-- this was not a good day, but a great day. A girl he barely knew gave him a great day, ones that rarely came that often. Usually it happened once a year, but he had a feeling if they kept bumping into each other, he’d have many more than that.</p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, one great day could lead to multiple bad ones.</p><p> </p><p>Ben should’ve known that every high he had ended with an even more extreme low. Hell, he did know that. Had known that ever since he came back to his parents once he found out they were ill, made amends-- actually <em>enjoyed himself</em> before they were snatched away, and that gaping hole inside him sunk even deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing stayed good for him. Nothing, he was sure of it. </p><p>He’d been in a good mood throughout the whole week, and even the next, but when he was getting excited for the next day-- excited to finally meet Rey again-- he got a large dose of reality. He was catching a bite to eat after seeing a film downtown, and was getting ready to leave when two large men slid into the other side of the booth he was sat in.</p><p> </p><p>He thought they looked a bit familiar-- like he’d seen them somewhere before, but couldn’t quite place where. “I bet you’re happy, aren’t you?” Spoke one of the men, a ragged looking punk. And oh, <em>oh, </em>he knew <em>exactly </em>who they were. All the memories came rushing back to him-- the swirlies, the beatings-- every foul memory of high school bombarded his mind, and he shot out of his seat. He was <em>not </em>letting Hux’s minions get him here, not while he was in public.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down.” The other man-- Enric, he remembered. Enric and Brooks-- grabbed his arm and forced him back in his seat before he even had the chance to flee. “Do you know where Hux is?”</p><p> </p><p><em>What? </em>That’s why they were cornering him? To figure out where <em>Hux </em>was? “Why would I know that? Why not ask his fiance?” He said, putting as much seething as he could into the words. Before he knew it, in one swift movement, Enric had swiped the fork on the table and was digging it into the back of his hand while holding his wrist down with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ben bit back a scream as the sharp metal dug into his skin, not yet drawing blood, but nearly there. Suddenly, he wished he hadn’t sat in the farthest place in the restaurant, devoid of anyone else around. “You think we haven’t tried that, you piece of shit?” The man snarled, twirling the fork slowly so Ben’s skin tugged and stretched as the metal moved, pinching him. He let out a small whimper, trying to tug his hand away, but it was of no use.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been missing for weeks, and we’ve cornered nearly everyone he knew about where he could be. Then we thought, hm, where was the last place Hux was seen?” Enric feigned thoughtfulness before he exaggeratedly widened his eyes. “That’s right, he was at the filthy corner store <em>you </em>work! You know, the one that pays a dime an hour?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s brows furrowed as he went over what Enric said. <em>Missing? </em>It seemed impossible that the man could disappear anywhere without telling someone about it. He was a narcissist, and constantly boasted of all the paid vacations and trips he’d go on. It was unusual for him not to show his face every hour. “Maybe he decided being a dad was too much work and decided to leave before the kid grew up to hate him.”  </p><p> </p><p>That was not the right thing to say, and he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. The dulling pain from the fork was lifted briefly before the metal prongs were stabbed through his skin. This time, he did scream, but it was muffled by one of Brooks sweaty hands. He bit into the flesh covering his mouth, making the man back off, only to slap him sharply across his cheek. Tears burned the back of his eyes as the fork was slowly pulled from the back of his hand, blood seeping through the narrow holes now embedded there.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where he is you fucking fairy or not?” Were the first words Brooks finally spoke to him, and the complete malice shaking his voice made him flinch back uselessly, both wrists pinned to the table still. He shook his head quickly, ducking his head till his chin pressed against his throat as he tried desperately not to focus on the numbing pain burning through his hand. God, he hoped Hux was fucking dead. Wished these two would be next.</p><p> </p><p>“If we find out you’re not telling the truth-- if <em>any </em>of this leads back to you, you’re a dead man. Understand?” Enric hissed, finally releasing his wrists. Ben rubbed at the red marks there, then snatched one of the napkins on the table to cover his bleeding hand. He nodded numbly, not looking up till he heard the men get up and leave. When they were finally gone, he shakily made his way to the bathroom, washing his bloody hand and throwing away the napkin soaked in blood into the bin near the sinks.</p><p> </p><p>With large, heaving breaths, he looked into the mirror. He stared at his pale complexion, of the terrified look in his eyes. He felt so beaten down, so used, so <em>tired. </em>He wished he had the power to fight back-- the power to do anything other than feel <em>broken. </em>As his eyes fluttered shut, he let his mind drift to the only thing that could bring some peace in the storm going on inside his head. Rey.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of Rey’s confidence, of the power she held in such a small body. He wished he had that, wished he knew how to do anything other than cower when confronted. He hoped she could teach him over time to fight instead of flee-- to learn how she could inhibit such anger and use it instead of being afraid of it.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived back home, he realized he still had to go to the meeting tomorrow with Rey. He’d have to meet with different people, be confronted with surroundings he didn’t know… With a guilty feeling settled in his stomach, he took out his phone and typed out a message.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Ben: Hey this is Ben. I don’t think I’ll be able to go tmmr. Really sorry about it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He looked away as he hit send, then shut off his phone immediately afterwards, dropping it on his bedsheets as he curled up around his pillows, eyes squeezed shut as tears bloomed behind the lids. He tried to prevent them from spilling but they came anyways, and soon his shoulders were shaking, bandaged hand coming up to cover his mouth and muffle his sobs. It was useless to cry, but felt some of the tension leave his body as he did so. He had been so happy, so excited-- only for that to be snatched from him. Why could <em>nothing </em>ever work out for him?</p><p> </p><p>He knew life was impossible to play out like one of those Hallmark rom-coms, but God, could he at least get the pretty girl? It wasn’t unrealistic to want something and get it every once and a while, he knew that. Yet God seemed to be crushing all hope and happiness that even dared to unfurl inside him. It was useless to even let his joy bloom after this-- no point in pursuing something that could never happen.</p><p> </p><p>Not for someone like him.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up Monday morning to not one, not two, but <em>ten </em>new messages. That was more than he’d gotten all month.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey: what do you mean??</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: is it anything serious? are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: if it’s just nerves i understand, but i’ll be there too </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: i’ll even hold your hand if you want ;)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: the meeting is @ 4 btw</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: just in case you change your mind </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: if it’s something serious or bad you can tell me</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: that is if you’re comfortable ofc</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: just let me know if you change your mind, okay?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: :)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fuck, he was so screwed. The guilt rolled over him in waves as he read through each message, blushing at the fourth one. Was she flirting? Was she actually concerned? He bit his lip as he wondered if he should text back or not-- and if so, what should he say? All the messages were from yesterday evening, almost immediately after he’d sent his own before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He felt awkward replying this late, and hoped she didn’t think he was ignoring her. Maybe it would be best to tell her the truth about what had happened-- but no, he couldn’t say everything, at least not over text. <em>If it’s something serious or bad you can tell me… </em>That’s what she’d said, and he was going to take a leap of faith and believe her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben: sorry i fell asleep yesterday</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ben: i don’t really wanna talk about it but yeah it was pretty bad</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ben: i don’t think i’m up for it anymore, maybe next time? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He rubbed a hand down his face in frustration, putting his phone down to make himself some breakfast. He didn’t think he’d be eating out again-- not anytime soon, at least. He was still shaking with nerves from what happened yesterday, and even though he wished Hux was dead, he hoped he wasn’t, for his own sake. If Enric and Brooks thought he was to blame, he didn’t doubt their words about him being a dead man.</p><p> </p><p>After eating a bowl of cereal and changing his bandages (he tried not to look too closely at the yellowish wound but still gagged when he’d caught a glimpse) he pulled out his phone once more to see if Rey had responded and… She had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey: what happened</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: are you hurt?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ben glanced down at his hand after reading the last message, debating whether he should tell her about the injury or not. Maybe he could just hint at it instead of outright saying he was stabbed with a fork-- that would take a lot of explaining to do, and he wasn’t up for that story over text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben: yeah</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ben: it’s fine though, it was just some of Hux’s old friends</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ben: i’m better now</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wasn’t better now, he actually felt worse after letting everything sink in-- of how angry, how sad, how anxious, how <em>terrible </em>he felt. Everything seemed pointless after yesterday, and he stuck by his train of thought from before. That it was useless to pursue something he could never have. Then again, Rey was the one who seemed to be pursuing him. He didn’t know what to make of that.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he had a chance-- that is, if she didn’t get bored with him after she realized what a major fucking loser he was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey: i don’t think you are</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: come to the meeting today</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: you won’t regret it, i promise</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rey: if you’re uncomfortable we can leave, okay??</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was a bit annoyed by Rey’s persistence, but with a sigh found himself replying ‘<em>okay.’ </em>Whatever, it least it wouldn’t be his fault if his mood was ruined even more than it had been yesterday. Then again, Rey was just trying to help. Could one of her meetings actually help him that much? He doubted it. Maybe she was a stoner… Or did something more hardcore. Maybe she thought drugs would help someone like him.</p><p> </p><p>He doubted that, though. Rey looked perfectly healthy and resembled the complete opposite of a meth head. Well, weed wasn’t that bad. He wouldn’t mind smoking a blunt with her after the week he had, but it probably wasn’t that, either.</p><p> </p><p>With a drawn out sigh he set an alarm on his phone for 3:20 and dropped down on his couch. At least in sleep he didn’t have to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>Ben was on the bus at quarter to four, drifting between wakefulness and sleep as he leaned against the window. He was hoping to meet Rey on the bus again, but as the minutes dragged on, he realized she must’ve taken a different bus or other way of transport. With a disappointed look around the bus at their next stop-- still not seeing any hint of maroon or shining gold through the crowd of people coming in, he gave up and took out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben: i’m on my way there rn</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her text came almost immediately after he had hit sent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey: i’ll meet you at the front of the alley</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alley? Where exactly was she going to take him? He decided it was better to just not question things when it came to Rey. Maybe her secret get together really was a thing for druggies-- the gay thing had definitely been ruled out by now, unless she was helping homeless youth, but that wasn’t likely.</p><p> </p><p>When his bus came to a halt off the corner of Briggs St, he pushed through the crowd of people and hopped off the bus. It was a bit near the place he and Rey had gotten off together before, but more close to where she had turned to leave him when they parted ways last time. He glanced around for what alley she was talking about, making his way slowly down the sidewalk as his eyes drifted to each crevice between the tall buildings till he spotter a small, hooded figure near one.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed the crossing button on one of the poles near the road and waited till it shown green before walking across-- well, sprinting more like it. He was at what he assumed to be Rey’s side in an instant, giving her an uncertain smile. He had worn the maroon scarf she had suggested last time, and when she pulled the dark hood from her face he saw the approving once over she gave him for his choice of style.</p><p> </p><p>“You look nice.” She said, a small grin on her face as he watched her. Most of Rey was covered by the strange cloak she had on, but from what he could see, she was wearing knee high black boots with another maroon top-- this time silk. Everything else about her was the exact same from last time, save for the slight pink dusted across her cheeks from the cold. “So do you.” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Her grin widened, showing the bright glimpse of her teeth. “Thanks,” she said happily. “Now, follow me.” She grabbed hold of his wrist gently, then immediately let go. She sniffed the air, then glanced down at his bandaged hand with a frown on her face. Her pupils seemed to increase in size the more she stared, until she grabbed hold of the injured hand and brought it gently up to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“They did this to you?” She asked, voice quiet but firm. He nodded numbly, itching to pull his hand back and away from her assessing eyes. “We’ll get them for it.” She said, pressing a soft kiss to the bandages before letting go completely and letting his hand fall limply to his side. He knew he must look like a tomato at the moment-- hell, she <em>kissed </em>him. Not on the lips, but the hand was better than nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>With his spirit slightly lifted, he followed her down the narrow alleyway, passing the crude graffiti drawn on the walls, and the knocked over cans of trash till the alley cleared into a spacious ground of concrete. Up ahead the alley continued, back to it’s narrowed size, but Rey didn’t follow it. She stayed on the clearing, looking around for a moment before leading him to a corner where downward steps led to a rusty looking door.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is safe?” He murmured as he followed her from behind, nearly pressed to her back as he anxiously watched her slide a key in before pulling the door open. There was nothing but darkness beyond, and as she pocketed the key she spared him a sympathetic glance, holding out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is.” She said. “Now hold my hand, you big baby.” He blushed and did as he was told, sliding his fingers around her slimmer, smooth ones, and in between her rings. His heart leapt joyously inside his chest as she gave him a small squeeze before pulling him through the door and into the darkness. Once the door was closed and all light faded, he had only her gentle grip on his hand to guide him through the black.</p><p> </p><p>They walked about a minute or so before he spotted a light up ahead, and stairs leading down to what looked like a small room. As she pulled him down the steps, though, he realized it was definitely not small. It was rather spacious in size, and almost completely blank, save for the maroon wallpaper. The floors were a tiled white, and they looked to be in a living room, judging by the love seats and couches that matched the wall. “I though you said this was a meeting place, but… Do you live here?”</p><p> </p><p>She let go of his hand and gave him a small shrug. “Why not both? Here, come with me. I’ll show you where we really meet.” He reluctantly followed her down another set of stairs, this time leading to a carpeted, small room with a cathedral like stained glass window at the end that shown the glossy painting of a hooded person kneeling down. It reminded him of the similar cloak she was wearing now, and sort of freaked him out. Just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the glass table in the middle surrounded by dark chairs that really freaked him out. Rey seemed to sense his unease, and took his hand in hers once more. “Hey, it’s okay. I know it’s a bit weird, but… You’ll understand soon enough.” She led him to sit in of the chairs, taking the seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“The meeting starts at 4:30, but I wanted to get here with you earlier to kind of explain what’s going on.” She said, gesturing to the oddly decorated room. “The people you’re about to meet are like me. They want to help people like you. People who are abused, and disowned by society.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben felt insecure and exposed at her words. Did she really know all that about him from seeing him twice all her life? Noticing his dejected look, Rey laid a hand on his his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I was like that too, for a while. I wanted to feel powerful, and in control. Do you feel that way as well?” He nodded, hanging on to every word she said. Would she be able offer him something like that? Something he had only dreamed of his whole life?</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so. I can sense it in you, you know. You’re angry, and rightfully so. A kind soul that’s been beaten down by those who have the power you deserve. And no one does anything-- no one says a word, do they?” She said, jaw twitching in what seemed to be frustration. “Would you like to do something about it, Ben? Would you take the power you deserve?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben blinked at her in disbelief. What exactly could she be offering? His nerves buzzed, and he licked his lips in anticipation. “Yes, I want that.” <em>I want you, </em>he thought. Maybe she sensed the unsaid words, for her eyes sparkled and her grip upon his shoulder tightened. She opened her mouth to speak again, only to be cut off by a shrill ring that echoed through the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” She said, bouncing from her seat and walking in strides from the room. The others were here, then. <em>People like me-- </em>that’s what she’d said, but what exactly did it mean? They helped people like him, but in what way? He thought of Hux, of his disappearance… That happened the day he’d met Rey. Could she have something to do with it all? Her and her people?</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by muffled voices and footsteps making their way closer to the door. He stood up, deciding it would be more awkward if he was the only one sitting. “This is him?” Came a man’s voice from the entrance of the now open door. Ben locked eyes with the dark skinned man as he entered the room, followed by three others strangers, and lastly, Rey. She gave him a bright and encouraging smile, nodding at the man’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, these are my friends. Finn,” she gestured to the man she’d been talking to. “Rose, and Poe.” He glanced to the other woman, then to the other man. They were all wearing either red or black, and were extremely attractive-- so far, those were the only similarities Ben could see in the four people. He gave them all a shy smile, feeling incredibly insecure and under dressed compared to the others.</p><p> </p><p>After shaking their hands, everyone began to take a seat at the table, Rey guiding him to two empty chairs they could sit in next to each other. “Does he know?” Poe asked, eyes drifting from Rey to Ben. Ben looked to Rey, seeing her shake her head. Know what? What wasn’t Rey telling him?</p><p> </p><p>“He knows we help people, but that’s about as far as I got before you all arrived.” She said. “He wants the power, though, and I believe he’s willing to use it in the correct way.” Ben felt odd not having to answer the questions about him when he was sat right there, but by the authoritative tone in Rey’s voice, he guessed the discussion was more important than his comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Poe nodded at her words, and glanced at the other members in the group, as if passing along a silent message that Ben was unable to interpret, then those sharp eyes were directed at him. He swallowed under the man’s sharp gaze, but felt Rey’s hand encircle his wrist, thumb rubbing over his palm in a soothing manner that had him releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you do for the power to protect yourself and others?” Poe asked. “To stand above those you view as less superior?” Ben tried not to let the words intimidate him, and mulled them over in his mind. What <em>would </em>he do for power like that? Well, he didn’t have much to lose. Once you were at the bottom, the only way out was up, he supposed.</p><p> </p><p>“What would would I have to do?” He asked, feeling confident in his decision. He’d give anything to have the confidence and care free attitude that oozed from every other person in the room but him. He glanced at Rey, because most of all, he’d want to be with her. Not below, not above, just… Together, no matter the cost. She was the only good thing he’d found in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at the others, then, feeling a bit irked at the smiles playing on their lips. “Your humanity.” Finn said, and the sinking feeling in Ben’s chest grew cold. He definitely wasn’t expecting something like that, and he wasn’t sure if the man was joking or not till he looked at Rey’s serious and hopeful expression. Her hand had tightened around his wrist, as he if she were afraid he’d run off, but his curiosity was stronger than his fear.</p><p> </p><p>He was tired of running, anyways, and if these people wanted to hurt him, he’d be dead already. “What do you mean?” He asked, licking his suddenly dry lips. He was nervous, but didn’t know why. Maybe at the possibility that this could all be a sham? Just a room full of psychos and creeps trying to get him to join their cult? But Rey wouldn’t do that to him. He trusted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Show him, Rey.” The other woman in the room finally spoke up, and he glanced at her briefly before turning his gaze slowly over to Rey. He was expecting to connect with the warm brown of her eyes, but when he met her stare, there was nothing but a dark, crimson red glowing where the brown had been. He startled, nearly falling off his chair before Rey grabbed his other hand and steadied him.</p><p> </p><p>“How…?” He murmured, leaning forward to examine the glint of red. His eyes trailed down her face, and found two sharp points of white sticking out from between her lips. His body screamed at him to turn away, but he found he was stuck there, unable to look away. Her mouth stretched into an open mouthed smile, and before he knew what he was doing, his finger was tracing over the points.</p><p> </p><p>His finger accidentally caught on one of the sharp teeth, and he hissed as blood bloomed on his fingertip. Her eyes darkened, staring at the cut, and then her tongue was licking away the mess. If he was still before, he was practically a statue now, completely frozen as her mouth gently latched to the wound. She only pulled away when Poe spoke up again with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you do this later, Rey? We haven’t even begun the ceremony.” Ceremony. <em>Ceremony? </em>Yes this was definitely a cult. A cult filed with what seemed to be fucking vampires. He knew he should be more freaked out by that aspect, but Rey’s touch on him seemed to soothe away any spiking fears.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, her dark eyes left his to glare at the man across the table. “Shut it, Poe. Go get the cup.” The man rolled his eyes and got up, swooping across the room to dig into a chest Ben hadn’t even noticed before in the corner of the room. He returned with a silver chalice in hand, placing it in the center of the table as he returned to his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Ben eyed the chalice curiously, feeling a strong urge to touch it, but not daring to reach his hand out to do so. One hand was bandaged and the other wrapped around Rey’s, so it wasn’t like he could do so anyways. “Are you ready?” Rey asked him, blood red eyes staring in and through his own. He found himself nodding before even thinking about what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Rey reached across the table and snatched the chalice up before letting go of his wrist to reach her other hand down to her boot, pulling out a concealed dagger from the sole. She lifted it to her wrist, and before he could ask what she was about to do, the blade was digging into her skin, a thick red line of blood seeping through the tear and dripping into the chalice.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a small noise of concern, nervously glancing at the wound. He didn’t want her to be in pain, but she didn’t so much as flinch as the gash was made. “You will drink this.” She said, as the flow of blood from the wound began to thin, and eventually stop to a spaced out drip. “And then I will bite you, and they will leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes cut to the other people in the room, who Ben noticed were eyeing Rey’s wrist greedily. “Do you trust me?” She asked, turning her calm gaze back to Ben. He set his jaw, and nodded sharply. If there was one thing he could say with full certainty, it was that he trusted Rey. That he was sure of. “Then drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey stood up and went between his open legs, leaning down to press a small kiss to his temple before the cold metal of the cup was brushing against his lips. He opened his mouth, focusing on the faint pressure left on his forehead as the thick blood filled his mouth. He gagged at the metallic taste, body screaming at him to spit it out, but Rey shushed him quietly, slim fingers running through his hair and tilting his head back as he drained the rest of the blood in the chalice.</p><p> </p><p>When Rey finally pulled the cup away, her fingers left his hair to swipe at the leftover blood covering his mouth. Her face shown with pride, and he gave her a weak smile in return. She handed the cup back to Poe, who used a cloth to clean the cup before setting it back in the chest. When everyone had filed out of the room so Rey could commence the next step, she helped him up from his chair, backing him against the glass table.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” She asked, crimson eyes already eyeing his throat. He saw them darken as his Adam’s apple bobbed with a gulp, and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth was latched onto him before he could even see her move, just a blur of color before the fangs were sinking into his skin. A searing pain burned up the side of his neck, and he cried out in pain. Her mouth soothed the wound with her tongue before she leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “It won’t hurt soon, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth was back on the wound again, and after a few agonizing seconds, he realized she was right. The pain seemed to slip away into a numb, almost soothing sensation-- as if his skin was tingling with pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut as an almost dreamy feeling took hold of him, and he found his head falling back to give her more access to his throat.</p><p> </p><p>A soft moan escaped him as her teeth sucked him dry, and the glass of the table dug into his back as she tried to get closer to him, nudging a knee between his legs. Finally, her mouth left his throat, and she pulled her face back to look at him-- <em>really </em>look at him, dark eyes sparkling with lust, and mouth dripping with his blood, before she crashed their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>His arms came up to wrap loosely around her shoulders, pulling her closer as his cock hardened in his pants. He gasped as she nipped at his bottom lip, tongue lapping at the blood that pooled there as she moved her thigh between his legs, rubbing it against his clothed cock and grinding against him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine now, understand?” She murmured, hands rubbing down his back to his ass. “All mine.” He nodded furiously at her words, more than willing to be the subject of whatever Rey wanted to do to him-- or take from him. With a rough press of her thigh, he came quietly, a small, drawn out moan following the lightning feeling that split up his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was shushing him again, thumb rubbing over the bite mark on his neck. He felt his body return back to a calm, relaxed state as his orgasm wore off, and sighed quietly as he leaned into her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” She said, after a few quiet moments. “Are you ready to go after Hux’s minions or what?” A wide grin was spread over her face, and showed a glimpse of her pointed fangs. He felt his face mirror the devious expression, feeling a calm weight of certainty settle over him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more than ready.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually hate how this whole story turned out-- like it's really messy and all over the place and my writing hasn't been the best lately so I apologize for... Whatever this was. Hope some of you enjoyed it, though! </p><p>Leave any critique/reviews/opinions down below! I love to hear what you guys think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>